


i hate myself

by Anonymous



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Food Fetish, Hot sauce, Vore, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: its your first time
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anon Works





	i hate myself

it was your first time. you were giddy, nervous, butterflies racing in your tummy. today was the day.

you couldn't predict how'd this go. would red be sweet? rough? gentle and slow or passionate and fast?

you stared at yourself in the mirror as you waited for red, tugging at your clothes in a nervous habit. you were ready, but you were nervous. 

the thought of him seeing you naked made your face flushed instantly. you could hear him coming up the stairs, and you squeezed your eyes shut and tried to steady your breathing.

_you were so, so nervous, but also so excited._

when you heard him close the door behind you, coming up and wrapping his arms around your hips. the mirror reflected both you and him, and you watched as he slowly slid his hands under your shirt. your breath hitched, and he smirked, grazing his teeth along your neck. 

"you're sure in for a night, babe." he growled softly in your ear. your stomach flipped, and you squeezed your thighs together.

then, you watched in horror as he pulled a bottle of hot sauce out.

"figured i'd need to make this night especially spicy." he chuckled, nudging you gently towards the bed. "you're gonna taste like a god damned delicacy. strip."

you were a little unsure, staring at the hot sauce with curiosity. maybe.. it wouldn't feel as bad as you thought?

once you were naked, laying on the bed, red gently nudged your legs apart. "maybe i should use mustard next time.."

what the absolute fuck, red. this is a new level of a food fetish

the only thing worse could be vore.

red smirked at you, almost as if he read your mind. "oh, thats for another time, sweetheart."


End file.
